Beautiful Love
by HyperxSuperxLover
Summary: Syo is respectively dumped by Natsuki. Broken hearted and unable to participate on a trip with the other STARISH members (because of his heart problems) he sulks in his room. Can a concerned Ai-senpai lift him from his sorrows or will the forbidden fruit of love bloom once again? Likewise can Syo teach Ai about these new emotions or will he sink back into depression? (Ai x Syo)
1. Abandon

Title taken from Syo's, Ai's and Masato's Unit song: Beautiful Love. An UtaPri fanfic of past Syo/Natsuki and developing Syo/Ai. May contain some side Otoya/Reiji and past Otoya/Tokiya. OTL Sorry for the cheesy preview ahahaha

* * *

Natsuki looked down at Syo. He wore an uncharacteristic expression; serious and forlorn. Syo felt his heart drop. He knew what was coming and it was slowly being confirmed as the pit in his stomach grew. How could he have stayed in that oblivious state for so long? He was aware of Natsuki's growing obsession with Nanami but he never thought she would be replacing him, replacing his position as the one whom Natsuki wants besides him. "I'm sorry, Syo" Natsuki said.

There it is, thought Syo. Those words and he didn't even use a suffix. He should've done more, he should've been nicer and more tentative, but whenever they weren't embracing he'd turn harsh and play hard to get. "I'm so stupid." He thought to himself "But..if I acted like that then it wouldn't be me.." Thousands of thoughts and memories flew through his head. His emotions were constantly churned and spat out. His feelings changed from ones of self-blame to blame of another party. His tears welled with his anger. "How dare he just throw me away?! I did everything I could for him! I escorted him everywhere, even to his stupid conventions, just to keep him in line. I never backed away whenever he turned into Satsuki and was violent towards me. I covered up the bruises and comforted him just to stop him from feeling guilty. But he's just going to throw me, who he's known since childhood, away? For some girl he just met? After what he's done to me…." The tears started to fall and despite his inner conflict Syo found himself unable to speak any of it. Natsuki finished his statement,

"I'm sorry, Syo. But you're not the one I want beside me"

"Ah" Darkness had crept up on him "There it was" thought Syo. He fell to his knees and Natsuki walked away.

* * *

Sorry for the short 1st Chapter. Thanks for reading!

(I don't mean to make Natsuki seem like a bad person or anything, just he really annoys me in the anime when he just casts Syo aside despite what Syo does for him.)

I'm using "Syo" because it is spelt that way on the official original merchandise


	2. Appear

Syo was now on his bed. He sat on the top bunk leaning against the wall with his duvet draped round his shoulders. He had managed to regain some posture and make it back to his room safely without being seen. Natsuki would not be there tonight since he's gone on a trip with the other STARISH members. Syo turned the offer down because it could have bad effects on his heart. He sat in the dark, alone, toiling through regrets, cussing himself. "I'm so stupid. Why did I even join STARISH? I just got carried away with the excitement and now I have to share a room with stupid Natsuki. I have to sing even though I don't want to. I have to pretend I'm happy even if I'm not " He clutched his chest. Tears were streaming down his face and he hiccuped through them. "It hurts.." he groaned "I'm always overexerting myself even though I don't have to." He pulled his knees in closer and placed his head on them, crying gently until he fell asleep.

Ai opened the door to his shared room. It was dark and cold inside. "I wonder where Syo is.." he thought to himself. He was curious as he knew Syo hadn't gone with the others and it was getting late. He flipped the light switch and made his way to his side of the room when he noticed the lump on the top bunk. He jumped in surprise,

"Uwaah! Syo, if you're there then you should've said something" he scolded the unmoving figure. When he regained his posture he realized. "What? You're asleep, huh." Ai walked over to his bunk. "That's not good, Syo" he quietly scolded him, and chuckled when he saw his frowning sleeping face. Ai half climbed the ladder and reached out to Syo, trying to manoeuvre the small body so that it would be lying on the bed. "You shouldn't sleep in that position. It's bad for yo-" He was interrupted when the small boy suddenly sprang up startled. "Syo?"

* * *

If you didn't know in the game Syo has heart problems. Also he and Natsuki share a room with Ai for the "Master Course". All the "Kouhai"s (which means underclassmen basically) have a small portion of the room and have to use bunk beds whereas the "Senpai"s (upperclassmen) have the majority of the room to themselves and big nice seemingly comfy beds haha


	3. Asses

The events of earlier had manifested themselves in Syo's dreams, subsequently producing a nightmare. The terror reached its peak and while Syo tried to run away screaming, crying, he suddenly found someone different looking up at him in a different, bright room. The different person, although startled, had cool blue eyes and matching hair parted to the right. He had pale, pristine skin and soft expressions; Almost unreal or too perfect to be real. The person also knew his name. "What's wrong, Syo?" His voice matched his appearance.

"Ai…" Tears streamed down his face from the nightmare. He was immensely relieved. He was somewhere familiar again, with someone familiar and it made him feel safe and secure.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Syo?" Ai climbed up the ladder more. He could sense something off about his usual eccentric and strong-hearted kouhai. Syo would never cry in front of him no matter what hardships. He assessed him quickly and upon a closer examination realized that his whole body was exhausted. He took note of his red eyes, which told him that this wasn't the only time he had been crying. He felt genuinely concerned looking at this unfamiliar tear stained face that wore a confused-relieved expression.

Ai reached the top of the ladder and climbed onto the bed to sit opposite Syo. They sat like that in silence for a few moments until Syo broke it. He finally managed to gauge his feelings and pull himself together.

"Ah, Ai. Sorry, I caused more trouble for you again, huh?" Syo tried to chuckle the recent event off. Ai frowned. "Now he's trying to put up a front but it's really weak" he thought candidly. He didn't reply but rummaged through his pockets, pulled out a packet of tissues from which he then pulled out a tissue, spat on it and leapt at Syo, pinning him down and trying to scrub his face. Syo resisted,

"Wha-Wha-What are you doing?!" Syo exclaimed,

"It'll be bad for your skin if you don't wipe away your tear stains" Ai replied bluntly while scrubbing his kouhai's left cheek. He used his other hand and began to tickle Syo. Syo strained to surpress his laughter and turned his concern towards the tickling hand,

"Ahahaha~ I'm sorry, haha, I'm sorry, Ha, Please, Aha, let me go, hahaha" Syo gasped

"That's better" inferred Ai, relieved. "Now he's himself again" He smiled down at Syo in reply, but continued to scrub at his other cheek.

"Enough~! This is something my mum would do!" Syo exclaimed. Ai ignored his pleas.

"I'm done" Ai sat up and held out his hand to help lift Syo up. Syo gave him a smile, a soft, sad smile.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble again, Ai" Syo looked down at his lap in an attempt to obscure a pained expression he gained upon remembering his misfortunes.

'I won't press you for details as long as it doesn't affect your progress" Ai said bluntly

"Aha~ It's alright I just had some…some problems. They've been sorted now but I guess I just can't let it go yet, huh. Aha~" Ai thought his voice sounded hoarse, he could feel that despite trying to give the impression, Syo was no one near getting his troubles sorted. Since that was all he would voluntarily tell him then it probably means his problem lies with…

* * *

I cut this chapter in half to 1.) Add suspension and 2). The other chapers are small too so it'll be out of rhythm if you get what I mean. Please comment your thoughts!


	4. Ascertain

"Natsuki, did Natsuki say something to you?" Ai asked sincerely

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Syo retaliated nervously.

"My data suggests that this *problem* will remain a *problem* unless it's solved. From what I can gather and giving your condition, I believe that the source of your *problem* is Natsuki since he's the only person capable putting you into such a state" Ai stated informatively

"Wha-" Syo struggled to reply, trying to read into his senpai's answer more deeply. He frowned, "How much do you know?"

"I," began Ai, "know more than you think I do. But don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. It's against my nature."

"You're nature? But aren't you a robo-" Syo was interrupted

"I was still respectively born and raised. But that's against the point. What I'm trying to say is I'll respect your privacy but if it affects your work I will have to intervene. And as of now, I feel like this could affect you compliance when working with the other members of STARISH and when training with Natsuki." Ai explained statically.

"Arghh! Enough! If you want to know more just say!" Syo sighed. "Like I said, how much do you know?"

"I know that you and Natsuki have been in an unauthorized sexual relationship" Ai answered bluntly

"Were." Syo corrected him. "Ahh" Ai sighed, "I figured something like this had happened" he said to himself

"And that when you *were* in this relationship, whenever Natsuki took off his glasses he'd become bipolar and turn violent towards you. And that you would try to cover that up…" he reached out to show while explaining it and poked him just under his rib cage on the left hand side of his abdomen.

"OWWW~! That hurt!- And wait, how the hell did you know about that bruise specifically?!" Syo winced and exclaimed more in surprise than pain.

Ai ignored his question and continued, "Also, I know that Natsuki has been more *captivated* by Haruka Nanami and he has a tendency to subliminally force you to submit to his whims and-"

Syo placed his hand over Ai's mouth, "Please stop. No…more" Syo looked pained as he said this and averted his eyes again, 'I'm so stupid" tears started to well in his eyes.

* * *

Wow. I had to split this chapter again haha since i didn't want to make one really long chapter and then a load of small ones ahaha


	5. Abashed

Ai held the hand over his mouth and gently moved it away without letting go.

"And that you need a friend to talk to but unfortunately your brother is too far away and Otoya has gone on the trip with the others. That's why, since for the upcoming week we are essentially off, I'll stand in for them" He smiled gently at Syo and used his free hand to brush away his welling tears with his thumb. "If you cry too much, you'll get a headache" he articulated.

Syo gritted his teeth, trying hard not to let the tears fall but it was in vain. He burst into tears and hiccups and in trying to rub them away made even more of a mess. Ai squeezed his hand and pulled out more tissues in an attempt to clear away the coming onslaught of tears and other bodily fluids which he's never really been aware of since he didn't use them in such a way. He didn't speak, just wiped away the tears as they fell. Finally he broke the hiccuping silence.

"You're not stupid, Syo" Ai began, " Sure you can be slow sometimes and you find height a sensitive issue" he smiled and patted Syo on the head making him look up at Ai at last. " but you always shake it off with *Otokogi Zenkai*" Ai made pulling movement with his arm which one would use to signal a victory or *Yes*. It made Syo chuckle from his sobs and hiccups. Ai continued, " and stuff of similar context. But," Ai frowned from concern again. He was finding the concept of it confusing as he hadn't really experienced such an emotion, or needed to. Syo was supposed to be just a *test subject*. Afterall, he was just another person he had to teach the tricks of the trade to but for some reason Syo felt different. Maybe it was because he was always so determined and it moved Ai or maybe it was out of familiarity because he was around a similar age but smaller than Ai who wasn't that tall himself. Whatever the reason, the emotion confused him greatly. He felt feelings of possessiveness like not wanting anyone else to touch Syo or even speak to him, he felt like he should lock this small boy up in a cage just so he wouldn't ever have this pained look on his face again. It started to send him in a loop and he began to stutter as more and more unfamiliar emotions began to fill him,

"B-but, but the p-person in in front o-of me i-isn't the s-same one ri-right now-w"

"Ai?!" Syo ceased his crying and quickly reached out to support his body which, matching his speech, fell into static, stiff movements. Ai put his hand on his head. He was sure this was what a headache was like since it pained him greatly whenever he thought of Natsuki's involvement.

"I-I think-k I ne-need to l-lie d-down" Ai began to lie down in a mechanical way.

"Oi! Don't sleep on my bed!" Syo yelled still trying to support him but in vain.

"S-sorry, but-t" Ai reached out to touch Syo's cheek, "P-ple-ase, s-smile a-gain, S-syo" And with that he switched off his input and outputs and tried to focus on the rush of overwhelming emotions while his system swept him into a dream.

* * *

Abashed means mental discomfort and disorientation so it basically refers to Ai's new confusing unfamiliar feelings

Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight! Is Syo's first character song and basically means full-throttle manliness so it refers to how Syo is always so upbeat and determined.

In guess you didn't know Ai is a robot. His name "Ai" doesn't mean love but stands for "A.I." which is "Artificial Intelligence" Apparently in Natsuki's route his shoulder falls off and in Syo's route he has a breakdown because he doesn't understand what "Love" is. (bless him ,)


	6. Awaken

The first sense which switched on was smell. "It smells like Syo" Ai thought. The second sense was touch and he realized that he wasn't in his own bed. The third was hearing but there wasn't really anything to be heard but the soft snore of another person whom he assumed to be Syo. The fourth was sight and Ai gradually opened his eyes to look up at an unfamiliar part of the ceiling. He sat up and ruffled his hair (which was now down) and remembered what had happened the night before. He yawned in an attempt to intake more oxygen and clear his thoughts. "Just focus." he said to himself "Concentrate. What do I need to do first...Wake up the kouhai...No; I don't need to do that. Actually, wait, where is Syo I thought I heard him..." Ai looked out across the room to where he saw a small bump underneath his own duvet. It moved ever so slightly up...and down... Ai began to climb down the ladder (he'd admit that it was an effort to do so in the morning) and marched over to the lump on his bed. He was about to hit it over the head but stopped himself remembering more about the previous night. "Of course he wouldn't want to sleep in Natsuki's bed" He sighed heavily," Ahhh~ This is getting troublesome and it's not even the full story" he thought to himself. "Well, it is the holidays so I will let you off this time ...chibi" Ai said out loud. He was sure Syo frowned at this from within his dreams. "First...I need to get changed and then breakfast!" thought Ai, easily amused by the prospect of food.

* * *

Just a really tiny chapter now. But it doesn't really fit in with the previous one and I don't really want it in the next one. Please comment your thoughts. The next chapter will have Reiji in! (maybe Ranmaru too) Also Ai skits Syo's height a lot hence why he calls him "chibi" as revenge against Syo for sleeping on his bed ahaha he's merciless isn't he. (Chibi means midget)


	7. Anger

Ai changed quickly into his usual pristine white attire. He washed his face, a feeling which he loved as it always felt so refreshing and different, and brushed his teeth, occasionally yawning and stretching. Syo was still asleep so he made his way to the joint kitchen and dining room and began to cook. It was nothing frivolous, just scrambled egg and bacon. He made enough for 5 people. The kouhai's usually cooked in turns but since they were all gone (apart from Syo) he had to cook. He was reflecting on his kouhai's while filling up the kettle and turning it on. "Actually..." he thought "Syo's quite good at cooking, isn't he? He usually does Natsuki's turn too since that kid's cooking could kill someone" Ai's thoughts led him on to Natsuki. He couldn't determine what it was Natsuki saw differently about Syo in comparison with Haruka. Sure, she was a pretty girl but Natsuki always said Syo was cute too. Of course, there was the indomitable truth that no matter how many times Syo has been forced to cross dress he's still a male and wouldn't be able to produce offspring. None of this stuff mattered to Ai though, since robots weren't capable of reproducing through sexual activities anyway. The more he thought about Natsuki, the angrier he seemed to find himself getting and that just led to greater confusion. He tried to solve it, "I don't have any reason to hate Natsuki, right? Let's see, he can't cook. He's constantly addressing me as cute too, and he's always an airhead. Then he causes more problems when he takes off his glasses and…" the list trailed on and Ai found it exhausting just to recollect various incidents. "Okay, he's a handful but that wouldn't be a reason to hate him… Then there's what he's done to Syo…" He became even more frustrated. "What he's done to Syo…" Mental images began to form. They consisted of Syo in various erotic poses or him being intimate with Natsuki. Now he was getting really pissed off-

"AI- AI!"

* * *

I don't actually know what they do for food. I know when they were in school they had a cafeteria but since they're in the Master Course house for training I'm guessing the kouhai probably cook (or they have a cook ahaha) Also, if you didn't know, Natsuki's cooking has already killed Otoya and Syo in the anime hahaha (They were somehow magically revived)


	8. Ai Ai

"AI- AI!"

"Poke~!" A finger prodded the middle of his brow and he immediately turned his attention to its owner.

"Reiji… What are you doing?" He was slightly relieved that someone had pulled him out of his loop of anger but it also alarmed him. Reiji was poking at his forehead.

"That's no good, Ai- Ai~ You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that and all the little kids will be even more scared Aha~…Also the bacon's going to burn~" The brunette said frivolously.

"Waah! I forgot!" Ai immediately stooped down to bend in front of the grill, quickly turning it off. "Phew, it's just a bit crispy" he thought as he pulled out the grilling tray with a tea towel.

"What was that?!~" Reiji exclaimed, "Ai-Ai forgot something!"

"Shut-up, don't let it bother you" Ai replied back morbidly and slightly embarrassed. Another unfamiliar emotion.

He didn't stop though; he continued to dramatize over the unfamiliar event. "On no~ What is the world coming to!~ If Ai-Ai has forgotten something then that must mean I can't play my maracas anymore!~" Reiji stated teasingly.

"Shut-up, Shut-up, Shut-up! Even I can have data trips. At least I'm actually taking my time to cook for you!" Ai retaliated, frustrated once again but in a different way. He took the time to look at his co-worker more closely now. The man, known as Reiji, had shoulder length brown hair still in bed head mode; he wore a baggy t-shirt with a union jack on and baggy pyjama bottoms. He looked like he had just woken up and from what Ai could gather he had.

"Reiji…" Ai began. "Can't you even brush your hair without you kouhai!" he scolded the facetious brunette.

"Aww~ C'mon Ai-Ai! We finally get a holiday! I'm not going out today anyway so there's not point in me getting changed~ Besides, Ran-Ran plans on sleeping the day away, so he's not going to be getting changed either~ Geez~ You're so uptight!" Reiji pouted. Due to his deep thinking Ai actually hadn't thought about the other remaining residents (apart from Syo). Of course they would be taking it easy, they've had to work none stop since walking under the roof of the master course house and certainly for an already full time idol it would be exhausting. He sighed deeply; maybe he should relax a bit too. Just because he was a robot, didn't mean his capacity was infinite, and with the break down which happened last night he wondered if he should see the doctor…

"Camus. Where is Camus?" Ai had realized that there was one person who was usually up early missing.

"Ah, Myu-chan? He's got idol work on outside the master course that he wants to clear up. He wasn't here last night either~ You're being so forgetful today, Ai-Ai, did something happen~" Reiji noted his unusual behavior but didn't press any further when his reply was just a heavy sigh. They finished serving the food onto their plates and sat at the closest table.

"What should I do about this problem…" Ai thought "It's probably wisest to ask for advice since I'm unfamiliar with the subject but to ask this frivolous idiot...urghh... I have my worries…" he contemplated the question while picking up his knife and fork. Since he was unsure of how to solve this puzzle he thought that maybe he had a circuit error, so maybe it'd be wisest to instead pay a visit to his doctor. "No, I'm just kidding myself. It's not a circuit error because it feels different… It aches" he dropped his knife and fork and clutched his chest. His head fell onto the table, making the plates clatter "It aches right here"

"Ai-Ai?!"

* * *

Yay! Reiji! I do so love you Reiji (though not as much as Ai) Isn't it funny how this chapter starts and ends with the same thing ahaha. Bacon and scrambled egg, huh, who doesn't love it XD (I like bacon) In case you didn't know Reiji calls Ai, Ai-Ai, Ranmaru, Ran-Ran and Camus, Myu-chan. (He also calls Otoya, Otoyan and Tokiya, TOKI) Wow this is the longest chapter comment! I'd like to know if I've been able to capture the characters right OTL


	9. Animosity

Reiji also dropped his cutlery and rushed to the smaller boy's side. He grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him 90 degrees. He knelt on the floor and tried to look at his bowing face.

"Ai, what's wrong" he was no longer acting carefree, instead turned serious and concerned. Ai breathed in deeply. He was trying to suppress something but what? It twisted and churned inside of him and darkened his vision. It ached his body and slowed his system. He knew who the source of it was, it was Syo. No, more precisely it was Natsuki. That name, Natsuki, and it felt like he was being pierced. He felt sour and bitter and he didn't like it. It discomforted him greatly. Ai inhaled sharply, he voice stammered like the previous night,

"I'm-m sor-ry, Re-i-ji. I-I think-k a-all the str-ress of be-ing an-n idol ha-s finally c-caught up-p with me" He lied; it probably wasn't the stress of his job. Reiji looked at Ai's face; his own usually giddy visage was now sombre and concerned. The blue haired boy wore a pained frown and looked like he was on the verge of tears. Reiji knew that the cause of his problems were probably not directly related to his idol work, but sometimes he'd forget that this seemingly perfect being was in reality just a 15 year old boy.

"Ai, tell me what's wrong." Reiji asked sincerely, brushing Ai's fringe behind his ear so that he could look up at his face better.

"I-I ca-can't" Ai replied unwillingly still looking down. Reiji calmed his expression,

"Eh~ You can't tell me. What's wrong, don't tell me you've received hate mail or something aha~" Ai still refused to reply and clutched his chest even tighter. Reiji moved position so that he was now sitting crossed legged on the floor. He took hold of Ai's free hand with both of his and began to trace circles on his palm. Ai looked up at last and met his eyes. Reiji smiled gently,

"It's okay, Ai, you can tell me. If you tell me not to tell anyone I won't. I know that you can cope with a lot and you're su~per successful and it's all thanks to your hard work but," he took hold of Ai's other hand gently unraveling his clutched fist. Reiji thread his fingers through Ai's and held his hands. He looked up at Ai and finished,

"But please remember that, at the end of the day, you're still a 15 year old boy and there's only so much 15 year old boys can handle." Ai nodded slowly, swallowed hard and replied with one word,

"Kouhai"

Reiji was relieved he told him his problem even if it was just in one word.

"Do you want to tell Mama Rei-chan about it? After all, he has 10 more years of experience than you"

Ai nodded and eventually found his voice again.

* * *

MAMA REI-CHAN! Oh, I love that concept, he'd make a great mother! Just so you are aware if I didn't explain it well but Ai is bent over so in order to see his face Reiji went on the floor (and then he starts to play with his hands haha) So apparently Reiji is quite a lonely person and cares deeply for those he is associated and since he'd probably never seen Ai break down before that's why i made him rush. Also, he's really good at sports so he can rush haha~ (If it was me rushing I'd probably collapse by the time I'd reached the person ahaha so unfit) Reiji is 25 btw


	10. Aroma

"It's bright…" Syo slowly began to wake up. He could see orange spots dancing beneath his eyelids which seemed to be stuck together. He rubbed at them and guessed the cause of their stickiness was probably because he had been crying in his sleep. He sat up and looked around the room groggily. The curtains had been opened and Ai was not in Syo's bunk bed where Syo left him. He heard a tap running from the en-suite and guessed it to be Ai. He felt dazed and just stared out of the window. Yesterday seemed like it had been such a long time ago but yet such a short time. He gritted his teeth in remembrance and fell back into the bed, pulling the covers in tighter. Before he could remember fully the incident with Natsuki he breathed in deeply and that's when he noticed it. "Huh? It smells like Ai…." It was a sweet smell, a mixture of cupanies and peppermint. It was refreshing but at the same time it felt warm, like gentle sun ray, and enticing. He rubbed his face into the pillow, "It's a nice smell" he thought.

* * *

Copy and pasted info about the cupani flower! The flower of this herb can be used to help in finding friendship or to protect children. Cupani sweet pea is supposed to bring good luck and in the language of flowers represents delicate pleasures or goodbyes. (So this is representing Syo's goodbye to Natsuki and developing relationship with Ai) This plant is good for representing chastity but in this case I'm using it for innocence in terms of they're young and naive. It seems Moon-like in its coolness, love of dampness, and the sweet, virginal scent of its flowers; likewise, the flower essence has been used for promoting restful, restorative sleep, a Moon activity. (So it'll help Syo sleep!) Because it is a wandering vine with fine tendrils, it also has a Mercury influence, and that is also borne out in the flower essence, which is said to be helpful for those who are constantly wandering in search of their place in the world. (So Syo trying to find a new place and Ai discovering he has a place) This is one of the few scented flowers that does not produce an essential oil we have learned how to capture, so enjoy its sweet, innocent scent "live."


	11. Adumbration

Ai told him everything about his kouhai. The bluenette even went on to explain the discomforting emotions he had felt since and Reiji listened quietly and attentively, holding Ai's hands the whole way through and smiling reassurance. He knew this was hard on Ai who was unaccustomed to emotions and while part of him was overjoyed by this revelation he felt like he needed to support the young boy as much as he could. Afterall, Reiji was his senpai.

"-And everytime I think about Natsuki, about him and Syo it really hurts but I did a system sweep last night and I didn't find any viruses. I can't find an answer and it keeps confusing me, it's like a new level of frustration. And I keep going around in loops again and again… I knew it; it must be a circuit failure…" Although it was no longer rigid, his speech was unorganized. Reiji moved positions again, this time he was kneeling high. He pushed Ai's shoulders back so that Ai was no longer bending over and looked him deep into his eyes. It startled Ai who was perplexed by the sudden movement.

"Ai, I want you to listen to me very closely because emotions are quite hard to understand," Ai nodded, "I think what you're feeling right now is jealousy, do you know what that is?" Ai pondered his question. Jealousy? Why would he be jealous of Natsuki? Sure, Natsuki was taller than him (and a human) but he'd never feel jealousy of this extent for such petty reasons. Is he jealous because he and Syo had a relationship? No, that can't be it. Although he knew how relationships worked, he'd never been in one himself and never felt the need to be in one. Surely he wasn't jealous that Natsuki and Syo were in a relationship and he wasn't?

"Why would I be jealous of Natsuki?" Ai asked innocently.

The brunette paused. He was hesitant about his answer. Should he tell Ai the true motives behind these new emotions or leave him to develop himself. He gave his answer,

"Can you think about Syo-chan for a moment, Ai-Ai. Just think about him and no one else."

"That's not a valid answer" Ai thought but he still followed the elder's instructions. "Syo…Syo…" Syo was also a handful but not for the same reasons as Natsuki. Sometimes he was a handful because of Natsuki, like when Natsuki teased him to breaking point, other times he was just too easy to tease. The small blonde was always so determined and honest and Ai admired that about him. He was the only one who helped Ai out in the end too, whether it was just simple stuff like tidying the bedroom or idol work, Syo was always the one who was more supportive while Natsuki would daydream or wander off. He'd admit it now that he was much closer to Syo than he was to Natsuki and that he'd much rather choose Syo over Natsuki. Syo was a little irrespective but that was probably Ai's fault for teasing him so much. "But, he's just so cute when he gets teased~" thought Ai. "Wait. What?...Cute?...Syo?" He began to recollect the night before, *P-ple-ase, s-smile a-gain, S-syo*"Oh Gosh, did I really say and do something that embarrassing" he began to blush and Reiji chuckled at seeing his progress.

"What's wrong, Ai-Ai. Remembering something embarrassing which happened with Syo-chan, are we?" Reiji smirked.

"Uwaah! No, stop! Shut-up!" Ai spluttered. Reiji burst out laughing. It was good to see Ai embarrassed rather than distressed. Once the blue haired boy had calmed down he asked,

"But what should I really do? About my kouhai that is" Reiji paused again. This time it was longer and the brown eyed senpai really contemplated his answer. He stood up and pulled his chair around so that it was opposite Ai. He played with his hands again.

"I guess it's my turn to tell you something which I'm not supposed to say, huh?"

* * *

A longer chapter now! Love sneaks up on you and by the time you realize it it's too late, huh. Ahaha~ Ai still hasn't quite realized it yet but Reiji's already figured it out!And what is this secret Reiji is about to tell... dun dun dunnn (more tomorrow though cause I have school in 6 hours =.=') Please comment! Rabbits die when the get lonely!


	12. Affiliation

Ai told him everything about his kouhai. The bluenette even went on to explain the discomforting emotions he had felt since and Reiji listened quietly and attentively, holding Ai's hands the whole way through and smiling reassurance. He knew this was hard on Ai who was unaccustomed to emotions and while part of him was overjoyed by this revelation he felt like he needed to support the young boy as much as he could. Afterall, Reiji was his senpai.

"-And everytime I think about Natsuki, about him and Syo it really hurts but I did a system sweep last night and I didn't find any viruses. I can't find an answer and it keeps confusing me, it's like a new level of frustration. And I keep going around in loops again and again… I knew it; it must be a circuit failure…" Although it was no longer rigid, his speech was unorganized. Reiji moved positions again, this time he was kneeling high. He pushed Ai's shoulders back so that Ai was no longer bending over and looked him deep into his eyes. It startled Ai who was perplexed by the sudden movement.

"Ai, I want you to listen to me very closely because emotions are quite hard to understand," Ai nodded, "I think what you're feeling right now is jealousy, do you know what that is?" Ai pondered his question. Jealousy? Why would he be jealous of Natsuki? Sure, Natsuki was taller than him (and a human) but he'd never feel jealousy of this extent for such petty reasons. Is he jealous because he and Syo had a relationship? No, that can't be it. Although he knew how relationships worked, he'd never been in one himself and never felt the need to be in one. Surely he wasn't jealous that Natsuki and Syo were in a relationship and he wasn't?

"Why would I be jealous of Natsuki?" Ai asked innocently.

The brunette paused. He was hesitant about his answer. Should he tell Ai the true motives behind these new emotions or leave him to develop himself. He gave his answer,

"Can you think about Syo-chan for a moment, Ai-Ai. Just think about him and no one else."

"That's not a valid answer" Ai thought but he still followed the elder's instructions. "Syo…Syo…" Syo was also a handful but not for the same reasons as Natsuki. Sometimes he was a handful because of Natsuki, like when Natsuki teased him to breaking point, other times he was just too easy to tease. The small blonde was always so determined and honest and Ai admired that about him. He was the only one who helped Ai out in the end too, whether it was just simple stuff like tidying the bedroom or idol work, Syo was always the one who was more supportive while Natsuki would daydream or wander off. He'd admit it now that he was much closer to Syo than he was to Natsuki and that he'd much rather choose Syo over Natsuki. Syo was a little irrespective but that was probably Ai's fault for teasing him so much. "But, he's just so cute when he gets teased~" thought Ai. "Wait. What?...Cute?...Syo?" He began to recollect the night before, *P-ple-ase, s-smile a-gain, S-syo*"Oh Gosh, did I really say and do something that embarrassing" he began to blush and Reiji chuckled at seeing his progress.

"What's wrong, Ai-Ai. Remembering something embarrassing which happened with Syo-chan, are we?" Reiji smirked.

"Uwaah! No, stop! Shut-up!" Ai spluttered. Reiji burst out laughing. It was good to see Ai embarrassed rather than distressed. Once the blue haired boy had calmed down he asked,

"But what should I really do? About my kouhai that is" Reiji paused again. This time it was longer and the brown eyed senpai really contemplated his answer. He stood up and pulled his chair around so that it was opposite Ai. He played with his hands again.

"I guess it's my turn to tell you something which I'm not supposed to say, huh?"

* * *

A longer chapter now! Love sneaks up on you and by the time you realize it it's too late, huh. Ahaha~ Ai still hasn't quite realized it yet but Reiji's already figured it out!And what is this secret Reiji is about to tell... dun dun dunnn (more tomorrow though cause I have school in 6 hours =.=') Please comment! Rabbits die when the get lonely!


	13. Amusement

He immediately regretted his question. He didn't want Syo to have a girlfriend! He didn't want Syo to have anyone. _He_ wanted to _have_ Syo.

"Mmmm…That might work~" Reiji agreed, perfectly aware of Ai's qualm. Ai felt his heart current skip a circuit. Although the brunette wished to tease Ai some more, Reiji succumbed to the suspension,

"But~ I don't believe it's as simple as that"

"Huh? Why?" Again! Why didn't he just stay quiet! He mentally hit his head.

"Well~… Syo's not capable of being in a relationship with a girl…" Reiji stated in a round-a-bout way.

"Why, is he homosexual?" Ai asked puzzled

"Well, he's certainly bi but I didn't mean it in that sense aha~. Just think about it. His first experience and only experiences have been with Natsuki and.." Reiji drifted off

"By experiences does he mean sex…" the young boy pondered to himself naively.

"Ummm…Let's face it, Ai-Ai…Errr, I don't think Syo-chan could umm… top Nacchan, right?" Reiji proclaimed subtlety and awkwardly.

Ai froze.

"Eh? Top?"

Reiji smiled tightly,

"Mhmm. Top," he reiterated.

Ai looked at him. Top? What on earth does he mean by to- to -t-t-t-t

"TOP?! You mean "top" as in-" Ai blushed frantically, trying to shake off forming mental images. Reiji burst into laughter;

"AHAHAHAHAHA!~ Ahahahaha~ Ai-Ai! You're just too cute! Hahahaha You're so innocent! Ahahaha~ Now I don't know whether I should of told you that or not! Ahahahaha!'

"Shut-up! Shut-up! Shut-up" Ai cried, "Oh God! This is so embarrassing!" Ai was desperately trying to get Reiji to be quiet. The bluenette leapt at Reiji and they fell onto the floor but brunette's laughter did not subside.

"Please~ Stop laughing!" Ai pleaded

"Ahahahaha~ Your face! Aha ha! That was priceless! Ha ha!" Reiji spluttered

"Arghh! What's with all this noise in the morning!" A low voice boomed out.

* * *

I wonder who's low booming voice it is~ God, i just love Reiji as Ai's big brother/mother figure, I'm smiling like an idiot while writing this. Thought I'd try to throw in some comedy since it's all just corny corn! Comedy's not my forte so I hope I did alright! Like Reiji has said Ai is just a 15 year old and he's inexperienced. (In the game he doesn't even know how to kiss, bless him) So I can't go and give him some macho man appearance who sweeps people off their feet can I? (Like how Syo thinks _he _is, the little OTOKOGI ZENKAI!) I'm like, really using the thesaurus too much for this one. I mean I use a thesaurus all the time but I'm just abusing it now, it's probably ran out of "a" words which fit in to the story ahahaha. Please comment and don't forget to follow if you want to stay updated!


	14. Ah!

The two idols looked up to see its owner. It was Ranmaru.

"Ah, Ran-Ran, 'morning!" Reiji chirped from the floor. Ai was standing up,

"Ah sorry, Good morning, Ranmaru"

"'Morning" Ranmaru grunted. He made his way to the kitchen area and served himself food. Like Reiji, he too had just woken up. His hair, well, it was always a mess of silver. He wore a black vest and equally black baggy three quarters. Reiji stood up, still attempting to suppress his laughter resulting in the odd snort or squeal. Ai finally started to eat his breakfast, remnants of his furious blushing remained on his face and the bluenette refused to make eye contact with Reiji. Ranmaru moaned,

"Arghh, it's so early in the morning!" the silver haired senpai made his way to their table and dropped his plate down with a clatter.

"It's 10:17" stated Ai factually. Ranmaru ignored him, instead gobbling down his breakfast. A few moments passed and the heterochromian paused and looked around…

"Where's the chibi?" he asked

"I let him lie in today" Ai replied

"Eehh, really." Ranmaru replied monotony. "No, wait! You let him lie in?! Aren't you ruthless even on weekends!?" Ranmaru spluttered.

"Syo-chan isn't feeling very well~" chimed Reiji

"Oh, I see" Ranmaru stated slightly relieved. "And what were you having a fit about Reiji"

"I was just telling Ai about how Otoyan and I are an item!" Reiji replied ecstatically.

"Eh?" Ai finally looked at him. "What did you just say" Ai thought he misheard

"He said that he and Otoya are together" Ranmaru said unfazed, continuing to gobble down food.

"Ran-Ran! You shouldn't talk with your mouth full!" Reiji scolded

"Just what is going on here" thought Ai. Did Reiji just say he was going out with Otoya. But what about the no love rule, and what is up with Ranmaru's reaction. He was utterly bewildered. Reiji noted this and said

"Ranmaru already knows, Ai-Ai~ (And so does Camus)" he muttered the last bit.

"Wait. Was I the only one who didn't know about this?" Ai asked feeling neglected.

"Aha~ Well… I don't know if the kouhai's know or not~" Reiji side tracked

"It's because you never bother to socialize, Ai" Ranmaru said bluntly. This depressed Ai.

"That was a low blow…" the blue eyed boy murmured.

"Like I said, what were you pissing yourself about, Reiji?" Ranmaru repeated

"Ahaha~ Get this, Ran-Ran, Ai-" Ai glared at him from across the table, "I..can't say, aha"

"Tch."

They all continued to eat in slightly awkward silence. Reiji took out his phone and began texting someone. Ranmaru continued to scoff down his food, "Just how much did he serve himself?" Ai found himself thinking.

Just then a small vibration was heard followed by someone screaming, "ROCK!" Ranmaru pulled his mobile out his pocket. Reiji snickered from across. Ai realized what had just happened and his face flushed with shock.

"Ah! Wait, Ranmaru! Don't read that text!" Ai pleaded

"Do you really think I'm going to miss out on this one" Ranmaru looked at him slyly. Ai could only wait for him; there was no way he could pounce at Ranmaru like he did to Reiji. He shot daggers at Reiji.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" Ai whined

"I'm not telling him" Reiji replied wittily, "I'm texting him~" he said waving his phone. Ranmaru appeared to still be reading the text and Ai wondered just how much Reiji had stated and how he could've typed so quickly on a touch screen. The suspense was lifted when Ranmaru finally looked up and stared at Ai who was now extremely flustered with a painted expression of concern. Ranmaru grinned at him,

"It seems like someone's having problems with his kouhai~" he teased

* * *

Yay! Ranmaru! I do so love Ranmaru! He's sort of like the older sibling which you avoid but respect, right? A bit of a plot twist but I won't side track, promise! I think I actually prefer Reiji x Ranmaru but when I was making the drafts for this fic I was more into Reiji x Otoya since I didn't think that much about Ranmaru. Also, I have mixed feelings about Tokiya so I'm not always shipping him with Otoya.(Or anyone cause he annoys me sometimes) Oh BTW, On Chapter 13 I missed out the first sentence, which is Ai saying "Are humans lonely, Reiji?" Sorry for the confusion, that was quite an important line ahaha ( I promise I'll get to the Ai x Syo stuff again!) eventually...but I've gotta have Syo realize his feelings too so I'm struggling since he can't just completely forget about Natsuki like it was nothing, right?


	15. Act I Finale

"Oh God" thought Ai

"Reiji~" whimpered the bluenette

"Ran-Ran!" Reiji waited for the silvernette's answer, quite pleased with his successful plan

"Ai…" Ranmaru said just to add suspense

-Sorry, I can't offer any advice" he sighed shrugging.

"Ranmaru's love life is what you'd call _complicated_" interrupted Reiji in a loud whisper

"What did you say?!" Ranmaru threatened Reiji

"It's sooo~ complicated I don't think I can understand it! ~" dramatized the frivolous brunette, purposefully teasing Ranmaru

"You little-" Ranmaru started but Ai interrupted him

"You mean to say even Ranmaru is in a relationship with someone!? Is there something else I should know?!" exclaimed Ai feeling even more disregarded

"Well~ Camus is in a complicated situation too~" started Reiji

"The bastard has a fiancé and a lover" finished Ranmaru

"And then there's definitely something going on between Ringo and Ryuuya!" Reiji said excitedly

"Yeah, that one's real obvious" Agreed Ranmaru

"There's probably more stuff going on between the kouhai~" Reiji quoted

"Yeah, but as long as it doesn't concern me, I don't care" Ranmaru said candidly

"Whoa! Harsh!~" teased Reiji, "Isn't your complicated love life because of your kouhai!"

"Why you little-" Ranmaru was interrupted again

"Wait, what's with all this going on, what about the no love rule in the Shining Company?"

"It's only against the rules if it's heterosexual" stated the silver haired senpai bluntly like it was a well-known fact.

"Eh?" was all Ai could say in his befuddlement

"Well~ If you have a heterosexual idol couple than the fans of each one would dislike the other idol for respectively _stealing_ their idol. That could affect sales and the other idol is at risk of getting hate mail etc. However, if you have a homosexual couple the sales go through the roof" Reiji made an exploding action "since the majority of our fandoms are girls so they'd much prefer two guys then any girl, right!"

Ai was lost for words. How come he only knew this now?

"Also," Ranmaru added, "No one gets pregnant this way. So Shining doesn't have to give anyone maternity leave and it's hassle free."

"-But" Reiji continued. "What Natsuki is doing is wrong. He can't go out with Nanami so you need to stop him."

"That girl's got her eyes set on someone else anyway" Ranmaru stated.

Ai couldn't reply. "What just happened" Reiji is going out with Otoya, Ranmaru has a love life which concerns his kouhai somehow and Camus has a fiancé and a lover! Once more, the no love rule was only for heterosexual couples! Why did he not know this before?

"Ermmm..Why do I only know this now?" Ai asked slightly annoyed

"It's not like I'm gonna go around shouting about who I'm screwing" responded Ranmaru crudely

"Err, Ranmaru, that's a bit…" Reiji's voice trailed off but Ranmaru just shrugged and said he's saying it how it is. "What he means Ai-Ai is that, although it's allowed, we don't really want people interrupting our love lives. If we confessed it we'd have the paparazzi following us none stop and we'd never have anytime to ourselves"

Ai contemplated this. Certainly what Reiji was saying made sense. It'd be pointless if Shining tried to stop teenagers and young adults from having love lives when they are at their most sexually active part of their lives. He reflected on what Reiji said before Ranmaru woke up. _"Syo's not capable of being in a relationship with a girl-"_, _"What's wrong, Ai-Ai. Remembering something embarrassing which happened with Syo-chan, are we?", "And if it's you, I'm sure you can lift Syo up"_ Ai stood up abruptly. His face had turned a shade of red,

"Are you saying I should go out with Syo?!"

* * *

Dunn Dunnn Dunnnn! Aha, God, I love Quartet Night! I'm not making this up BTW, in the manga, Tomochika says that love is only forbidden between heterosexual couples so I incorporated that here. I can't really decide on who is going out with Ranmaru since I usually ship him with Reiji so I'm not going to say anything (though it's probably Masato so Ren makes it complicated) Also Nanami, well, I'm not sure if I'll develop what Ranmaru said more or not so I'm not going to say aha. (It seems everytime I upload these Maji Love 1000% comes on ahaha) Please comment, I want to know if I captured their characters right or if I'm making a complete mess of them! OTL The next chapter will be centered around Syo and Ai more so this chapter is called Act 1 finale and then I'm gonna change the letter lol. Taa taa for now~


	16. Awkward

"Eeeh~ is there a problem with that" Reiji inquired

"Eh?..B-but..it's…Syo." stuttered Ai unsure of how to reply

"Well, to be honest Ai, he's the only one you could top" Ranmaru stated frankly

Ai's cheeks reddened. He was lost for words.

"Ah, what Ran-Ran means Ai-Ai is that Syo-chan is cute isn't he?" Reiji promptly added "And he looks like a girl too. You seem…close~ so he'd be your best match, right Ran-Ran?"

"Whatever" was the addressed senpai's reply.

Ai picked up his plate and without a word made his way to the kitchen area and clanked it onto the side board. He turned once more to Reiji and Ranmaru but no words came out. Instead the bluenette marched out of the room intensely flustered.

"Are you sure it's okay to let him go like that?" Ranmaru asked once Ai'd left

"Aww~ He'll be fine" Reiji chirped, "This way he can support Syo to the fullest"

Ai was now marching down the corridors of the master course house. "What the hell is Reiji thinking? Syo and I? No way. Impossible…" He stopped. "There's no way, right? I mean, it's Syo we're talking about here." He leant against the wall and slid down, "Ahh, this is getting more troublesome" he sighed clutching his chest.

The blue haired boy stayed like that for a few moments, just breathing deeply, trying to clear his head. He was unsure of what to do next since the week was a holiday. "I should just do some programming. Then I might play a game…" he thought. He headed back to his dorm reluctantly as he knew Syo was in there. "There's no point in avoiding it" Ai thought, "I shouldn't trouble myself to avoid him"

Ai eventually reached his dorm after much mental dilemma. He put his hand against the door knob, hesitated but proceeded to pull and open the door. He entered the room cautiously. Syo was nowhere to be seen but he heard water running from the en suite.

"What the- haaa~ I was getting all worked up for nothing" the bluenette sighed in relief and made his way over to his side of the room sitting heavily on his computer chair. He leaned back and stretched. Then he bent down and turned on the computer. While it was booting up he looked around the room. He looked at Syo's bed, someone had made it, he looked at his own bed, and _someone_ had left it a mess. The blue eyed boy felt a sudden irritation.

"Syo!" he screamed. The running water stopped. A small boy peered round a slowly opening door. The blonde was topless and rubbing his face with a towel.

"Errr..heh-heh, yes?" Syo knew exactly what he was going to be scolded for.

Ai hesitated upon seeing his flesh. The bruise which he jabbed last night was still there and there were other marks upon his skin too. They starkly contrasted with his pale skin. Ai scowled at them but his irritation quickly resumed.

"Who slept in my bed last night?" Ai demanded. However he already knew the answer.

"Ummm…I did" Syo admitted, scratching his cheek.

"And if that wasn't bad enough you didn't even make it!" Ai scolded.

"You didn't make my bed!" Syo retaliated.

"Uh…" Ai couldn't find a decent comeback, "That's irrelevant, you should show me some more respect!" Ai reprimanded himself for the terrible comeback

"You should show me some respect! I'm older than you!" the blonde shouted. The number of times they had had this argument was unbelievable.

"Yeah, but you're shorter than me" the bluenette stated frankly

"What was that, you little brat" the shorter threatened.

"Arghh! Enough already! Just talking to you tires me! Go put your clothes on!"

"Don't order me around!" Syo screamed and slammed the bathroom door shut behind him.

"Well, someone seems full of energy today!" Ai said out loud, "Well," he thought, "at least he seems to be doing better" The blue haired boy sighed again,

"Today's going to be a long day~" he moaned

* * *

I know you're not looking for a documentary or anything, but it really annoys me when I read fics which are supposed to be about developing love when in reality it's just, hey that person is hot, now I completely fangirl over him, we will become lovers in an hour after some intense paragraph about love suddenly catching up on you. Sorry if I'm dragging this on too much. But it's not like Ai would just walk in and say I love you and Syo would be like, omg I suddenly realized I love you too, let's r18 now! If you want anything specific please comment in a review like eg, I want an accidental kiss cliche thing *hurr hurr no give away there*


	17. Act II

The bathroom door opened and Syo gradually walked out with a heavy sigh. First the blonde went over to his desk and picked up his laptop, and then he climbed up onto his bunk and leant against the wall flipping the lid up.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Ai asked once he had positioned himself

"I'm not hungry" was Syo's reply

"You should at least try to eat something" Ai persisted

"I'm not hungry!" The blonde snapped. Ai stayed quiet. It seemed like Syo literally had enough on his plate.

"I'm sorry" Ai apologized

"No, I should be apologizing. I'm sorry, I'm just tired…" Syo said regrettably, pinching the bridge of his nose. They stayed in an awkward silence. It lasted for a while until Ai decided to break it by typing. Syo however remained quiet and unmoving. He liked the silence, and he liked the rhythm of Ai's typing. It was soft and graceful, like the ticking of a watch.

"Ai," he addressed the younger boy

"Mhmm" Ai continued to type

"I'm sorry about last night"

Ai paused. "Don't worry about it" he continued to type

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being there for me"

Ai blushed. The gratitude made him feel extremely happy and he couldn't determine why. Perhaps it was connected to what Reiji said…

"I collapsed on your bed" The bluenette chuckled

"I'm sorry for telling you a load of stuff you wouldn't understand. I'm sorry for causing you more trouble… I'm…sorry" Syo gulped and looked down. "Damn," the blonde gritted, "Why do I keep crying?" Ai stood up and walked over to his bunk.

"It's okay, I understand"

"Understand… what?" Tears began to well in Syo's eyes and he desperately tried to suppress them.

"Tears don't suit you" Ai sung gently reaching up and brushing away an escaping tear. Syo paused and then laughed. "What the hell. That's so corny" his thoughts giggled. The blonde didn't care anymore and let his tears fall; he continued the song shakily,

"We'll reach~"

"~the wind"

"together" Syo sniffed

"Would a smile be okay?" Ai smiled brightly. The tears were now streaming down Syo's face. He wondered why. He wasn't sad anymore. Their small rendition of Triangle Beat, in all its cheesiness had lifted him right up but for some reason, the tears continued to fall. The smaller boy looked at the smiling bluenette. Time seemed to have slowed, "This is the first time I've seen such an honest smile from him" thought Syo. It was such a kind smile and Syo was sure his heart skipped slightly "His skin is so white and clean. I've never thought about it before." Syo found himself reaching out to Ai. "His eyelashes are long too" He bent over the bunk bed bars and leant into a hug.

"Uwaah! Syo what are you doing!" Ai fell backwards, subsequently bringing Syo down with him. The blonde still hung tight around his neck and burrowed his face into Ai's shoulder.

"I don't want you to see me cry" Syo hiccupped.

Ai's face flushed furiously. How did this happen? They were now both on the floor. Syo was on top of Ai hugging him? "What should I do? What should I do!" thought Ai frantically. "Calm down. Calm down! It's just a hug!" He let out a long breath and slowly, shakily returned the embrace. Syo was crying softly again. It was the first time Ai had ever touched Syo so much. They stayed like that for a while and Ai finally managed to get his blushing and thoughts under control. "I knew he was small, but he seems even smaller like this" The blue haired boy thought, "So thin and tiny, I don't see how anybody could want to harm him" Ai looked down at Syo. "His hair looks so soft too" he moved one of his hands from Syo's back and began to play with a messy strand of the blonde's hair. "It really is soft" he confirmed.

"I don't know why," Syo thought, "I feel so comfortable with you" Ai's sweet scent began to make him drowsy again. "It really does smell like cupanies." He muttered quietly. The smaller boy's breathing slowed and he gradually relaxed in the taller's hold. "I wonder why… I feel safe with you" and with those last thoughts he succumbed to sleep.

Ai felt Syo go limp in his arms. He sighed, "What am I supposed to do with you" The blue haired boy began to tenderly manoeuvre the smaller boy. He eventually got into a position where he cautiously picked up the blonde and gently placed him on his bed. A small tear escaped from under Syo's heavy eyelids and Ai softly brushed it away with his thumb.

"Really, you're such a cry-baby" he spoke quietly and bent over, affectionately kissing the small boy's eyelid. "Sweet dreams, Syo"

* * *

Hurr hurr hurr. *sniffs in heavily* How was that! Praise me! hahaha! (I'm being sarcastic btw) Seriously, I don't even know why I write fanfics when I know near nothing of romance. OTL I don't have a bf (Actually I do, I am mentally dating Ai) and I don't read romance unless it's a fic. Here are the lyrics to the last verse of Triangle Beat which is sung by Syo, Ai and Natsuki: (Translation courtesy of SilverMoon249 on livejournal)

**All：**Tears don't suit you  
**Syo****：**We'll reach **Ai****：**the wind **All：**together!  
**All：**Would a trinity of smiles be OK?  
**Natsuki****：**Today **Syo****：**is full **Ai****Syo****：**of energy!  
**All：**We'll continue to live along a rainbow!

**All：**We're all connected! Triangle Beat


	18. Anguish

The last chapter was accidentally uploaded with the same information as the one before, I've changed it now so make sure you read that one first!

* * *

The next few hours passed smoothly. Syo slept until lunchtime while Ai finished his programming, Ranmaru went back to sleep after eating about 3 portions of breakfast and Reiji spent the morning playing games on his X- Box. They all reconvened for lunch in the dining room much to Ai's dismay but fortunately Reiji and Ranmaru engaged in trivial talk with Syo. Reiji had made everyone lasagne much to Ranmaru's satisfaction. The chatter changed to Reiji persuading Syo to debut as a Trap! Idol again.

"Ehhh~ Why not? I hear YUI was super popular! Also Syo-chan looks so cute in those dresses!" Reiji chimed playfully.

"I don't…want to pretend to be someone I'm not" Syo insisted slightly pained. Reiji took this as his cue to change the subject but was interrupted by Ranmaru before he started

"It doesn't matter what you want" the heterochromian said after a bite, "What matters is if you get the job or not" he continued to scoff down his food.

"It does matter what I want" Syo talked back quietly,

"Eh?" Ranmaru spoke loudly

"I said it does matter what I want!" Syo raised his voice. His face flushed with anger. Ai began to think he wasn't talking about idol work.

"What was that, you little brat" threatened Ranmaru

"I'm tired of people thinking only of themselves! It does matter what I want! It does matter what I want to do or not! You shouldn't force me against my will!" Syo stood up and shouted.

"This is definitely not about idol work" thought Ai. The bluenette glanced at the brunette.

"What the-" Ranmaru was interrupted

"Ran-Ran! If you don't stop right now I'm never making you anything to eat ever again!" Reiji warned

"What?! No, wait! Never again? Really? But he-" The silver haired idol began to stutter

"Never again!" Reiji persisted. It seemed like Ranmaru's temper had been crushed by this statement. The silvernette admitted defeat and leant back heavily in his chair with a "Tch". However this seemed to upset Syo more. He clenched his jaw and violently pushed his chair back and marched out of the room. The blonde slammed the door shut behind him. Ai gave Ranmaru and Reiji a "you-just-had-to-do-it-didn't-you?" look and jogged after him. Reiji let out a loud tired sigh,

"You… You're really bad at reading the atmosphere, aren't you?"

"Shut up! That kids problems aren't my fault!" The younger idol "tsk"ed.

"Syo, wait!" Ai called after the smaller boy who seemed to be walking way too fast.

"Don't follow me!" Syo shouted back. "Damn!" he cussed out loud. "What is with all these tears!" he thought as he tried to conceal them. Ai managed to catch up with him and caught his wrist.

"Let go of me!" Syo demanded. Ai refused.

"Syo, you shouldn't take your anger out on someone else" Ai spoke softly, taking caution in what he said as to not distress the small boy anymore.

"What does it matter? He started it!" Syo still had his back turned to Ai

"Yes, that's true" agreed Ai, "Ranmaru did start it and he shouldn't have persisted like that, but…" The bluenette exhaled heavily, "You're both so stubborn, Syo. You're so very stubborn. I know that what Natsuki did was wrong. I understand that much but… Syo, please look at me" Ai reached out with his other hand but Syo slapped it away and broke free of the other one.

"Don't touch me! You don't understand anything! You're younger than me and you're a robot! You don't understand anything at all about what it's like to be loved! Stop pretending! You're nothing but artificial!" Syo screamed and marched off again, rubbing at his tear stained face with his sleeves.

Ai leant against the wall,

"That was a low blow" he quietly said out loud, "Wow, That one really hurt" he bit his lower lip and felt something warm and wet slide down his cheek. He brushed it with his finger,

"Huh? That's strange? I wonder why I'm crying" Ai said shakily as more tears began to fall.

"Tsk" The blue haired boy slid down the wall and clutched his chest. "That one really hurt, Syo" he hiccupped

* * *

You know what? This story is supposed to develop over the week and it's only been about two days and I've already wrote nearly 20 chapter OTL I'm so sorry for dragging it on so long TT^TT Thanks to much for supporting me by reading this far. Please comment, I had mixed feelings about this chapter. Apparently, well it says on Ranmaru's profile, that he's a huge fan of Reiji's cooking and naturally Reiji bribes him with it. It also says that he's highly reactive etc etc so I've tried to incorporate that. (It also says he's "right into tsundere territory" fu fu fu) Ranmaru is 22, just saying.

Oh yeah oh yeah, In the first game Syo debuts as a cross-dressing idol like Ringo called YUI. He was actually really successful but he quit because he wanted to debut as himself. (Which reminds me I read this wonderful Ai x Syo doujinshi on pixiv about how Syo has to work together with Ai as YUI but it seems like Ai doesn't recognize him but.. It's incredibly cute, I'm trying to translate it)


	19. Answer

Reiji and Ranmaru found him. Ai had shut down.

"Ahh~ Look what you did Ran-Ran~" Reiji moaned trying to shake Ai awake

"Shut-up! I told you it's not my fault!" Ranmaru replied harshly. "Oi, Ai, Wake up!" he ordered.

The addressed idol did not respond.

"Ahh~" The brunette sighed again, "It seems like he shut down. I can only guess what happened~" he dramatized. "And after I went through all that trouble, Ran-Ran just had to ruin it" The shorter idol teased, trying to lift Ai up.

"What was tha-umph" Ranmaru's complaint was interrupted by a shoving hand to the face.

"Ahh~ Be quiet and help me lift him up"

"Tsk. Pain in the ass" remarked the younger idol, heaving Ai onto Reiji's back. Once they had finished this manoeuvre he asked,

"So, What are you going to do with him"

"Hmmm…" Reiji contemplated as they walked through the Master Course corridors. "I'll take him to my dorm and then we can play some games together" the brunette marvelled.

"Reiji, he's out cold…" the silvernette stated slightly worried

"I'm sure he'll wake up in an hour or so!" Reiji claimed giddily. "But in the meanwhile, Ran-Ran needs to apologise to Syo-chan"

"What?! No way!"

"Ran-Ran~" Reiji warned

"Tsk. Why do I need to apologise to that brat." The heterochromian agreed reluctantly and they soon reached Team Reiji's dormitory.

"Well~" started Reiji, jumping up to get a better hold of Ai (who kept slipping down), "I'm ordering pizza tonight so don't forget to get yourself something to eat, Ran-Ran. Oh, and Myu-chan is back tomorrow about…lunchtime." The brunette stepped inside and called after Ranmaru who was walking moodily down the rest of the corridor,

"AND DON'T FORGET TO SAY YOU'RE SORRY, RAN-RAN, OR I'LL BE MAD~" Ranmaru groaned and waved it off, sarcastically muttering,

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later too"

The heterochromian huffed. He really did not want to apologise. Instead he headed towards his own dormitory, and fell heavily onto his bed. The silver haired idol groaned and contemplated his options. He really did not want to apologise but his stubbornness nagged him. He tossed one way, turned the other way, paused and sat up abruptly,

"Argh! I'll get you back for this, Reiji!" he grumbled marching out of his dormitory and charging down the corridors towards Team Ai's dormitory. The rock idol rapped on the door,

"Oi! Midget! Open up!" He demanded but there was no reply. "Why you little-" he cussed under his breath and his frustration immediately boiled,

"Oi! I said open up, you shitty brat!" Ranmaru screamed

"Go away!" a voice from the other side of the door shouted.

Ranmaru growled, "This little brat... OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I'LL KNOCK IT DOWN!"

There was a long pause, followed by a small 'thump' and 'ka-chak'. The small blonde slowly opened the door and glared up at the heterochromian,

"What do you want?" Syo demanded. Ranmaru snapped. Ai was definitely right, Syo definitely needed to show his seniors some respect. The rock idol grabbed the smaller idol by his collar, heaving the blonde off his feet. Syo yelped and he brought him up to his face,

"Now listen here, you shitty brat" Ranmaru spat, "That maracas freak told me to apologise but I don't do that crap" Syo clenched his fists but he was unable to retaliate. "Now I don't give a flying fuck about what happened between you and four eyes and honestly I don't care what he's done to you. What pisses me off is your incompetence" He tightened his grip on Syo's collar and the small boy winced. "So you have it tough for the first time in your perfect little world" he mocked sympathy, "Aww~ Poor you. Why don't you go crying back to your mummy? I mean what the hell man! Aren't you always going on about how you're a man? Then stop acting so pathetic like a spoilt kid!" Ranmaru threw him against the wall, "Act like a man! Stop pushing your problems onto other people! Most of all, don't blame someone else for them! Ai was only trying to help you and you should be grateful, Ai isn't usually concerned about humans"

Syo was at a loss for words, or to be more accurate, had too many flying through his head to organize. Despite the surging anger he felt at Ranmaru, what the silvernette had said hit him hard. The rock idol was right; Syo hadn't been acting like himself. He had feigned patheticness and it contradicted his virtues. To make it worse, he even hurt Ai as a result. Syo had needed someone to tell him this straight, and he was grateful towards the older idol. Despite Ranmaru's harsh actions, his words resounded in the small boy's head. He suddenly felt immensely relieved, like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. The blonde smirked and looked up,

"Apology accepted" Ranmaru dropped him,

"That's a nice look" the taller idol commented and began to make his way back to his own dormitory,

"It wasn't an apology, idiot!" he called back, before slamming his own door shut behind him. Syo inhaled sharply and smiled, leaning against the wall. He slid down, taking his mobile from his pocket. He played with it, flipping the mobile open and shut before finally deciding on keeping it open and punching a few buttons,

"Hey, Kaoru"

* * *

Ahhhhh! I'm so sorry this one took a little longer than usual to update and it's not even got any lovey lovey in it! I have my mocks in 2 weeks so I'm incredibly busy trying to catch up on my coursework before then. And then i have Duke of Edinburgh next weekend and another in 3 weeks so I'm sooo busy. I've literally been getting home and falling asleep as soon as I touch my bed! (which isn't good 'cause then I can't finish my coursework at home OTL) Please comment! Seriously, I have no motivation if I don't know how people feel about this fic!


	20. Ask

The rest of the day passed much faster. Despite Syo's return of personality he still struggled to rise out of his depression and didn't seek out Ai. Instead he made a phone call and lazed around on his laptop.

Ai eventually woke up like Reiji predicted. The two idols spent the remainder of the day in the brunette's dormitory, playing games, with Reiji acting as a consultant and distraction for the young idol. Ai also slept in Reiji's dorm that night. The bluenette couldn't differentiate whether he was upset, angry, guilty or sad so the older idol advised that he spend some time alone. Syo was absent in the morning too, so the three idol senpais tucked into breakfast (which Reiji had made)

"Ah, thanks, Reiji" Ai thanked Reiji as he handed him a plate of pancakes. They sat down at the table, Ranmaru was already scoffing down 3 heavily topped with lemon and sugar pancakes.

"Ah, Reiji can I ask a favour?" Ai asked after a few moments of silence had passed. (Excluding Ranmaru's excessive chomping)

"Eh? Sure, what is it~?" The brown eyed senpai beamed, Ai didn't usually ask for favours

"Can you give me a lift? I need to see the professor"

"Ah, sure what time?" Reiji asked slightly disappointed at the favour.

"Around 11"

"Okay then, just come find me when you want to leave. Ah, but do you want me to wait for you when we're there? But Myu-chan comes back at 12:30…" The frivolous idol drifted off in his rabble of statements.

"No, it's fine, I'll get the bus back" Ai said frankly

"Ah, okay…" Reiji replied, getting more depressed at Ai's lack of a favour.

* * *

"Yo! Kaoru!" Syo called across the road to where an almost identical figure stood near the traffic lights.

"Nii-san!" replied the younger twin, jogging across the road when the light's turned red. He jumped onto his older brother, "Wow! It's been such a long time! I really missed you!"

The older brother returned the hug, patting Kaoru on the head. "Yeah, I missed you too" Syo murmured sadly.

"Huh? What did you say?" Kaoru asked peeping up

"A~ah, no- nothing! Let's go get something to eat first!" Syo blushed; embarrassed that he said those words out loud. The twins walked through the town, talking about trivial things such as the latest news, or expressing their opinions on various rising stars. They reached WcDonalds and settled down inside for something to eat, despite Kaoru's paranoia about the fast food.

"Have your studies been okay?" Syo asked the younger twin, placing his tray onto the table and sliding onto a chair opposite his already seated brother.

"Ahh, well, I told you right? We were all sent off to various places for apprenticeships, but the professor I'm assigned to is a bit weird and super strict…despite the fact he's terribly unorganized" Kaoru muttered the last part, pouting at his misfortune. Syo giggled,

" Haha, that sounds a bit like my senpai, he's incredibly strict!... but I guess he is also extremely organized" he repeated his brother's mannerisms and they both laughed.

"Aha, I see. But the professor always makes me do his work!" Kaoru pouted, "But.." his tone went soft, "When he does do work he's incredible. It's really graceful when you're watching him, like a dance. I really admire his efforts" Kaoru seemed to drift off and Syo raised his eyebrows and let out a little , "Urhhmmm~". Kaoru giggled and blushed slightly, changing the subject,

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, how are things between you and Natsuki?"

* * *

Kaoru Kurusu is Syo's younger twin. He is real, he does actually exist in the Shining world but he hasn't been mentioned as of yet in the anime. He is studying to become a doctor and goes to the sister school of the music academy, Saotome Academy. Since Syo's got a senpai, I'm giving him an apprenticeship to the professor.


	21. Arrangement

"Eh?...EEEEHH! Why? How? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Please tell me you didn't cry, because if you did-" Kaoru's onslaught of questions were interrupted

"Arghhh! No, be quiet! I don't really want to talk about!" Syo interrupted his brother. There was a slight pause.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kaoru asked sincerely

"Maybe" Syo lied, he definitely was not okay.

"Ahh, so the only reason you called me up was so you could get a free check-up, huh?" The younger twin pouted,

"Oi, the last time we met was just so you could get free tickets to my concert!"

"Ah, but, the tickets were so pricey, how could you expect me, a meagre student, to afford such luxuries" Kaoru dramatized. Truth be told, he wasn't too shocked at this; it was usual for Syo to ask him for check-ups and he had already noticed his brother's fatigue. However since his brother didn't want to make a big fuss of it, neither did Kaoru. So he kept quiet and avoided the topic.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Mum said that she saw your concert on the television." Kaoru smirked

"No, don't remind me! She rang me up straight after and complained about my dance moves! She kept going on and on about how they were too indecent" Kaoru snorted and burst out laughing,

"Come on, nii-san, you've got to admit they were a bit risky!"

"No, no, no! I said don't remind me, don't remind me!" Syo blushed frantically. "Oh, yeah, but that does remind me that she said the other day that she wanted to see us soon"

"Ah, yes she also sent me that message. Did you reply?" Kaoru asked

"No." replied Syo bluntly

"Nii-san! How could you just ignore her!"

"I'm busy! I'm busy! I am an incredibly busy person!" Syo persisted

"But you still have time to snoop off and ask your brother for a free check-up" the taller blonde added.

"Arhh, be quiet!... Anyway, what did you reply?"

"Ahh, well, I said, "My deepest apologies, dear mother, unfortunately I cannot visit until after July 9th as I have exams that week."" Kaoru joked formality

"Did you really say that?"

"Something along those lines"

"Exams on your birthday, huh? Good Luck."

"Thanks. What about you, are you busy then?"

"No, I don't think so. But I wonder if my senpai will give me any time off~…"

"Hmm.." Their conversation continued like such for a while until the twins eventually finished their meals and made their way towards the hospital.

* * *

"Reiji, are you ready yet?" Ai asked yet again

"Ah, just wait a sec~" A hopping Reiji said, trying to put on a shoe and swab his car keys from the side.

"This is why I told you to get changed earlier" the bluenette scolded frankly

"Ah, don't fret, Ai-Ai. My driving is brilliant!" the brunette stuck out his tongue and made a *thumbs up* motion.

"Really…" Ai wondered if Reiji's driving was something you'd describe as brilliant. "Can I sit in the front?" Ai asked, already opening the door of the green car.

"Yeah, sure. Ai-Ai's pretty enough for a front seat" teased the owner of said green car. They both belted in, and Reiji started up the car, pulling out of the Master Course driveway.

"So where is it young master would like to go again?" dramatized the brunette

"The hospital" replied the bluenette bluntly.

"He really seems in a bad mood" thought Reiji as he drove towards the young idol's desired location

* * *

Thanks to all the people who wished me luck on my exams! (I'm going to need it) I will try my best! Sometimes (all the time) I don;t know how to prioritize though, like for example this fic, I've got about 5 chapters written for the end and nothing for the middle ahahaha. nngh, Kaoru's difficult to grasp because there's not a lot about him. I know he has a brother complex towards Syo, I tried to incorporate that here, and although some of you are like, Oh he'd be more persistent about Natsuki and his brother's health, I'm saving that for later. So for now, he's just trying to cheer Syo up which is why I'm having him dramatize etc. Please comment! If you have any requests I'll try fulfill them! (Can you guess what will happen next *HURR HURR* sniffs in heavily)


	22. Asylum

"Be safe on your way home, Ai-Ai" called out Reiji from a wound down window as he drove away.

Ai had a churning feeling in his stomach. He didn't like the hospital. The constant aroma of disinfectants and iron, the sounds of beeps which counted your pulse, but seemed more like unnerving countdowns and the white, incessant corridors and ceilings which could swallow a person and never give them back. There were also many other things, like how the instruments to save lives could also be used to take lives just as easily, the sharpness and unfamiliarity of an uncomfortable fortress painted with the exchange of life. Yet here Ai was, something which defied the ordinary process of life, and that is what made him distressed. The bluenette wanted this to be quick and promptly marched down the boundless pristine corridors. However much Ai avoided the hospital, he still knew the path to the Professor's room well and he rapidly reached the room, knocking twice.

"Yes, Come in!" A familiar voice called from inside. He opened the door and peered around to double check its owner.

"Ai-kun! It's been a while! Come in! Come in!" the professor swung around in his chair enthusiastically. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, I am fine thank you." Ai denied it flatly. He didn't like the concept of drinking out of a beaker which once contained God knows what. He sat down opposite the professor near an unorganized table.

"How unusual! You don't seem fine, Ai-kun." The Professor pushed his chair towards Ai. "Well, aren't you lucky I don't have any patients at the moment" he teased.

"I just want you to do a system check" the bluenette requested flatly

"A system check? Can't you do that yourself?" The Professor inquired

" I have done it myself, but I want you to do it too."

"Why?" the messy haired man peered

"Because I can't seem to find the problem"

"…" The Professor paused. A problem which Ai-kun can't find probably means that it's something new so..

"Is the problem an emotion?"

"I'm unsure of it" said Ai dubiously

"Why?" questioned the Professor. He put Ai on edge. It discomforted the robot to be asked so many questions.

"Because it doesn't feel nice"

"Oh, Ai-kun, emotions come in many different shapes and sizes!" The Professor spun in his chair.

"Please extend that"

"Well, let's see! For example, anger is red and sharp, like a square, which makes it uncomfortable, in comparison to happiness which is colourful like yellow and bounces like a circle, that makes is a very nice feeling indeed!" concluded the Professor.

"I already know of those two"

"Well, let's see again." The Professor 'hmm'ed. "Then Jealousy would be green and sharp, but not a square, an irregular shape, like a lopsided hexagon. Never quite perfect and it would make you feel nauseous. In comparison to…" The professor paused, thinking of another emotion, "In comparison to Love which would be pink and bubbly, more prosperous than a circle, it can make you feel hot and excited but also safe and extremely happy. I guess it can even make you feel protective and possessive to some extent" The professor pondered on this, but it seemed he had already solved Ai's problem. Ai thought about this and remembered Syo. Syo made Ai feel safe and happy, he made Ai feel uncanny possessiveness and there had been times when Ai had imagined 'hot and exciting' stuff. However, Syo had also hurt Ai and it confused the robot greatly.

"I still want a syst-" The bluenette's request was interrupted by the 'ka-chak' of the door opening.

* * *

I'm stuck between whether I should upload the next chapter or do another deviant art ID (because I changed my hair colour) Hmm...I wonder...ku ku ku. I also don't know whether I should be happy or worried since it seems so many people have been reading this (crap) fic. Ahahaha, Do you like it that much, I really appreciate all the follows and favourites, especially those of you who have favourited and followed me as an author. Arigatou Gozaimasu! TT^TT really, I'm so happy. Comments really motivate me so if you want more then you know what to do *hint hint nudge nudge* (It's funny I'm listening to HyperxSuperxLover at the moment which is also my pen name ahaha~) Also, the professor created Ai, we never learn his name or see his eyes. He has messy dark brown hair and thick round glasses.


	23. Antagonism

The door opened and two identical blonde boys walked in, "Ah," began the professor,

"Ahh! There are two Kaoru-kuns!" he marvelled. Ai scrutinized them slightly confused,

"There're two Syo's..." he muttered

"Ah, Professor this is my older twin, Syo"

"Ahh, so this is the legendary big brother" teased the Professor. Syo looked across at Ai, " Why is he here..." he thought. He still hadn't managed to apologize and felt the need to avoid him until then.

"Ai...This is my little brother, Kaoru" Syo claimed flatly.

"Ah! Do you two already know each other?" exclaimed the professor.

"He's the kouhai who ought to learn some respect" Ai insulted Syo bluntly.

"Wha-!" Syo's upcoming rant was interrupted.

"So this is Ai-san, and he's also Nii-san's senpai..." Kaoru walked up to Ai and inspected him, "Amazing Professor!" Kaoru exclaimed. "He looks just like a human. It's absolutely incredible!" the slightly taller blonde fantasized. Ai looked down at him amazed. He was incredibly different from Syo. He appeared to be more sensible despite being the younger; however his later statement had offended the blue haired robot. It felt like he had already proposed their difference as an offense and didn't think of Ai as an equal.

Ai bent over just like he did when he first met Syo. He peered into the identical boy's face, "Despite being his twin, your personality is quite different. You're way of thinking seems less colourful and, contradicting my data, you seem to be slightly taller and stronger than your older brother." Kaoru flinched, it seemed like Ai had hit a nail. Time for some payback…

"I can conclude from your physical posture that you seem to be a perfectly healthy human unlike your brother... " Ai observed his reaction and pushed his luck further, "And you evidently feel guilty because about your differences, I can guess that you believe you took your brothers health in the wom-" Anger flashed across Kaoru's face and Syo jumped in between them facing Ai. He glared at the bluenette,

"Don't push your luck, Ai" he warned, "Your problem is with me not my brother" Syo threatened Ai and just as Ai was about to grab him the professor interrupted their face off.

"Now, now, why don't we all just calm down" he made shushing movements with his hands and went to put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder but it was dodged. The angered blonde stepped in front of his brother and lunged at Ai.

"Kaoru-kun! Wait-"

The blonde missed Ai, instead snatching something up from the table behind him.

"I just came to get my stethoscope" He turned sharply and grabbed his brother, dragging him by the arm,

"We're going next door, Nii-san" He slammed the door behind them. The professor sighed heavily. Ai fell back into his seat even heavier with a frown painted across his face. The professor pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Really... jeez, I'm glad you're learning new emotions but talk about a shock, huh, you feeling alright, Ai?" Ai had recoiled into a position where his legs were tucked in and his head rested on his knees.

"I'm confused and tired" he closed his eyes, " Wake me up when Syo's finished whatever it is he's doing with his brother. I'll take him back" Ai couldn't understand what it was he felt towards Syo at that present time. He was very irritated with the older blonde. He had hurt Ai and so, Ai wanted to hurt him back. However at the same time the bluenette felt a sort of patheticness. He felt like being submissive just to close the gap between them, unfortunately he was too stubborn, just like Syo. He began to shut down but just before darkness encased him he heard the professor murmur,

"You can't keep turning a blind eye, Ai"

* * *

I feel like I'm a diary owner from Mirai Nikki or something because when I'm on the go or have free time, I usually can't be bothered to get out my notepad and pen so instead I write up my fic on my phone (using this super cool word app) Onlookers must think I'm texting someone like crazy, but instead i'm writing an angsty, hurt/comfort T-rated fic (I think I'd get worse looks for that though ahaha) Please comment and I might post another chapter quicker...ku ku ku


	24. Argue

"Nii-san, you have to go to America."

"How long can I carry on for?"

"Nii-san! You're heart's about to collapse!"

"How long, Kaoru?"

"… About 3 weeks if you were bedridden. 2 weeks with no excessive exercise and-"

"That's all I need to know. Thankyou, Kaoru"

"Nii-san! Please consider it now! If your heart gives way over here there's no guarantee-"

"I'll be fine, Kaoru! Please think of a date to meet with Mum and I'll try to adjust my schedule, okay?"

"Nii-san…"

* * *

"Oi, you bastard, wake up" Syo kicked at Ai's legs and the latter sprung up in response

"….Oh, it's just you" Ai feigned a sigh. "Where's the professor?"

"That creep has gone into the other room to my brother. Get up, we're leaving now" Syo's tone was harsh and cold and Ai wondered how long the blonde had thought about his actions,

"That creep is respectively my father you know, the significant figure of my creation" Ai replied just as harshly. The bluenette staggered to his feet and stretched. He could play this game too…

Syo abruptly grabbed him by the collar and pulled the taller idol down towards him. "And that person you decided to kick off on was my little brother" Syo gritted his teeth and hissed his words.

Ai returned his glare with tepid, unflinching eyes. "You had no right to say that to him, Ai! No right at all!" Syo was yelling now, tugging at Ai's collar, his voice cracking every so often. "Okay, I'm sorry I said some harsh things to you! I'm sorry alright! But don't take out your anger on my family take it out on me!" The blonde gritted again, he was genuinely angry at Ai for hurting his brother, but at the same time he felt guilty because he was the one who started it. Amongst the mixed feelings was also the want to not harm Ai. Syo was unsure of why, he'd have no problem battering anyone else if they had done the same, but with Ai it was different. These feelings frustrated him and confused him and with the confusion came even more frustration. The smaller boy looked away, trying to hide his face but still clutching the taller's collar.

"Syo, let go of me" Ai said in a calm but demanding voice.

"I'm …not finished…" Syo said hoarsely, still refusing to look at Ai. Ai held onto Syo's hands making them flinch. They gradually loosened,

"Syo, let go" This time Ai's voice was quieter and gentler. He really couldn't cope when Syo cried, and although he wasn't necessarily the one in the wrong he felt the need to forgive the blonde immediately and embrace the small boy until he stopped crying. The hands around his collar went limp and fell. Ai regained his posture and looked down on the mess of blonde threads. He saw a tear splash on the cold floor.

"Have you calmed down" Ai asked quietly but sternly.

"….Yeah" it was a barely audible reply

"Then let's go" Ai walked past him, patting him on the head as he made for the door. He knew what Syo was doing, and no matter how much his body cried at him to comfort the older boy his mind demanded that he walked on, didn't look behind him and save the older boy's remaining pride.

* * *

"Kaoru-kun~" The professor peered around the already ajar door and spotted a small figure sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed with his head on his knees.

"Ahh, Kaoru-kun…" the professor walked swiftly towards the figure and crouched down to its height, patting it on the head.

"What's wrong, Kaoru-kun" the messy brunette's voice had turned soft and he ruffled the blonde's hair.

"It doesn't matter" the blonde muffled into his knees

"Aha~ Come on, of course it matters. Was it Ai?" There was no reply

"Ai was, well, I don't really know but he was having an off day so just ignore him for now okay? I'm sure next time he'll apologize" The Professor ruffled his hair more.

"It's not that" Kaoru partly lied. It was Ai but Ai wasn't his significant problem at the moment. It was how closely his words related to reality. The blonde twin gritted and curled up even more, "it's not that" he whimpered.

The Professor allowed himself to fall into a sitting position and he began to play with tuffs of sandy hair.

"What's wrong, Kaoru" his voice was lower and gentler now, with more seriousness in it. Kaoru shivered and clenched before finally looking up, his face stained with streaming tears

"It's nii-san…" the blonde spoke hoarsely, gulping his words. The Professor didn't speak but pulled him into a hug and let the small boy cry into his shoulder, rubbing his hand in circles on his back.

"It's okay, Kaoru. I'm sure Ai will look after him for you"

"…Hakase- san…"

* * *

**"My body is ready" **

**Ruined it /shot I'm terribly sorry. Had my English Lit Exam today so all my effort has been put into that. You should've seen me writing that damn paper, my hand couldn't keep up and halfway through one letter I had already decided to write the next so it was all messed up. I was in such a rush to finish, but there just wasn't enough time left so I had to write up some crappy conclusion to quickly wrap it up. Ah, well. I guess that's my future down the drain ahahahaha~**


	25. Ame

They walked in silence, much to Syo's relief, who walked a few steps behind the younger idol. The blonde would occasionally scrub at his face, concerned that his cheeks may still be red or swollen from his recent outburst. He felt confused and disappointed. The confusion was that he wasn't sure about what he was disappointed about. He stared at Ai's back; his unnatural blue hair which fell short of his not too broad shoulders followed by a slender back and long legs (which were a bit too long for a fifteen year old). He felt a sinking feeling…why? Because…he didn't want Ai to have his back to him. Syo wanted Ai to turn around and face him again… He wanted Ai to comfort him like he did before.

"No!" the blonde mentally slapped himself. "What am I thinking? Why the hell would I ever want that?" Ahaha…ha…hah- "This is why no one likes me" The blonde's thinking circled into more self-degrading thoughts. "No wonder Natsuki left me…" Syo's walking pace began to slow down. " I have such a horrible personality" He stopped walking and looked at Ai's back, watching it get further away, "People try to be nice to me and I push them away" The small idol cocked his head back and looked up to the sky. He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. "I wonder..if you've left me too now, Ai?" He released a tight smile, a sad, lonely smile.

Suddenly he felt something cold splash on his cheek and he quickly opened his eyes to receive the greying sky. "Oh, fucking perfect" he muttered to himself sarcastically. When he looked forward again his eyes widened in surprise. Ai had turned around and waited. No, in fact, he was walking towards Syo with his usual placid face and grabbed the dazed blonde by the arm.

"What are you doing? If you get soaked through, it'll affect your already weak disposition" The bluenette scolded in his usual way but Syo remained speechless. Ai had turned back for him… Syo didn't retaliate to his scold and let his senpai drag him at a fast past towards the bus stop. The blonde smiled properly this time and began to chuckle. His shoulders shook as his laugh increased. Ai stopped and frowned at him.

"What's so funny?" scorned the blue-haired boy, cautious in case he had done something embarrassing. Syo laughed even more as the rain began to fall heavily. "Syo!"

"Ahaha, I'm sorry" The blonde thrust his head back again and covered his face with the back of his free hand. "I just thought it was funny how tense I just was but when you grabbed me I felt like all the stress in my shoulders just dissipated. It's funny isn't it?" Syo chuckled with a sober tone.

"Syo…" Ai paused and frowned at the blonde. Syo was acting _weird_, and Ai was unsure of whether it was his fault or not or what to even do. The rain continued to fall down hard. If they stayed outside much longer, they were both going to get soaked through.

"Syo…Are you sure there's not something wrong with your head as well as your body" criticized the younger idol flatly. Truth was he was he didn't really want to say that. Maybe not saying anything at all would have been a wiser move, or maybe even a rare compliment, but he wanted Syo to act his usual way again. The arguments and avoiding had been a pain and just made the bluenette exhausted. They didn't seem to do either side any good.

"What! I'm being honest here!" Syo snapped, looking up to Ai.

"Uh-huh, of course you are" replied Ai with a feigning doubtfulness in his voice. He had missed teasing Syo.

"Why you-" The younger idol slipped his hand down the older's arm and connected their hands, entwining their fingers as he turned around and proceeded towards the bus stop again. Syo sighed, not bothering to finish his interrupted rant. He chuckled again quietly, letting himself be dragged away. "His hand is warm" he thought.

* * *

**Sorry I've been absent for a while! Please forgive me! I was so busy with exams, I needed to pay attention to my lessons for once (since I usually write or draw during them) With that said though, thanks so much to all those who offered support! And my exams are all finished! W00t w00t! Hope you like the new chapter. Working on an AkaKuro fic too now, so be sure to visit my page when it's up if you're interested! (Ame is rain in japanese)**


	26. AC

The next day, Syo had a different outlook on his life. Perhaps it was because of Ranmaru's reprimanding statement, or just purely exhaustion from moping about his recent misfortune; whatever the reason, Syo felt lighter, well, perhaps the correct terminology for it was he didn't care anymore. He just didn't give a crap. Sure, it still pained the boy to think about Natsuki, whenever he did, his chest would tighten and his head would throb. But what was the point in hurting himself over someone else? He wanted Natsuki to be happy, he truly did, but he also needed to think about his own happiness. There was nothing he could actually do to make Natsuki change his mind. He couldn't force someone to love him; in fact, he would hate to be in that type of a relationship. It was time to move on.

Luckily for Syo, Ai didn't mention anything about the previous days, instead the bluenette actually agreed to assist Syo with his idol work hunting.

"Just put your Shining I.D. number here, in this box, and your work email in the box below" Ai leaned across him to point at the boxes on an audition form. The sudden contact made the blonde flinch and his rush of distracting thoughts immediately stopped. The taller idol didn't move back though and this made the smaller become increasingly conscious.

"He's not hot…" It struck Syo that despite the stifling heat of a random early summer's day, Ai's body temperature was incredibly cool, and although the young idol's touch was refreshing in the summer heat the blonde prayed he'd get off his back, literally.

"Th-Thanks, Ai" he gulped nervously, hoping his recognition would budge the taller boy.

"It's fine. I don't mind helping" Ai's voice sounded soft by Syo's ear. Of course this made the latter blush even more as he tenaciously gripped his pen. Ai peered into Syo's face.

"What's wrong, Syo?" Oh god, his voice was practically melting into the older boy's ear. The blonde froze, "What the hell is happening?!" was all he could process. Ai reached his left arm round.

"Do you not remember your I.D.? Here, pass me your pen, I have it in my database." The smaller idol couldn't even think about the meanings of Ai's words and stiffened even more when his fingers were brushed by the taller's slender ones. While the bluenette neatly printed a string of numbers, he spoke softly again, purposefully teasing the older boy.

"Are you nervous, Syo" The addressed idol slowly glanced through the peripheral of his vision to meet his smirking senpai. The bluenette wore a sly smile, like he was clearly aware of Syo's qualm. Although this angered Syo he was trapped by the other's pure beauty. He'd never been this close to Ai's face before. Every one of the latter's features were now visible. Pristine, unblemished skin, clear despite the sweltering humidity, glossy peach lips which shimmered slightly and deep, turquoise eyes topped with long, dark lashes.

Syo attempted to turn around and shake Ai off muttering,

"Ai….Get off..Are you trying to turn me on.." Ai backed off and put his hands up in the air like he was surrendering.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Uh!?"

"Wait did I just say that out loud?" thought Syo. A blush rapidly spread across his face.

"Ah, umm, I-I mean, no, I'm not nervous! Ahahaha- umm, jeesh, it's hot in here, could've least turned on the A/C or something" Syo shot up and shakily made his way towards the air conditioner. "What was that just then?" he thought frantically and clutched at his chest. "Was I just- Did Ai just?" the blonde frowned "This can't be good for my heart" The blonde's thoughts shocked him. " I know I told myself to move on but…Ai, really? Or am I…just trying to find a substitute for Natsuki?" Syo clutched his chest harder. He didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't sure of his feelings anymore. They were the same feelings which had been so easily trodden on, and he believed his change in pace was too quick to be genuine. "Natsuki…" The blonde pulled the cord dangling from the A/C and was met by a slow blast of cold air. He stayed in front of the gust, his hair was tousled out of his face and his reddened cheeks were cooled. "It's easier said than done-to move on"

Ai watched his back and sighed. Maybe he didn't quite believe Reiji's prediction himself yet.

* * *

**omg, is there relationship actually gonna make any progress? I'm so sorry, but i hope you liked this chapter. I'm so grateful to those who have been with this from the start. It's been going on for ages! sumimasen~! Also there's stuff i wish to change in the earlier chapters etc. Like merging some together ( you may have already noticed, but I merged 12 and 13 together) And taking out some irrelevant detail, since I tend to blabber about unimportant stuff. I'm so grateful to everyone though, for reading this far! and I hope you will continue to support this fic with reviews and favs/follows. Next chapter soon, hopefully!**


End file.
